Omar Hassan
Omar Hassan was the President of the Islamic Republic of Kamistan during the events of Day 8. He was married to Dalia Hassan, and had a daughter Kayla with her. His brother and close advisor Farhad Hassan was involved in his assassination attempt during Day 8. Before Day 8 Before coming to power as President of Kamistan, he was a household appliance salesman. Prior to Day 8, Hassan privately advocated a two state solution to the Arab-Israeli issue and denounced terrorist groups. Day 8 President Hassan's goal was to make peace with the United States, the Islamic Republic of Kamistan (IRK), and the United Nations by giving up its nuclear arms programs and terrorist affiliations. When his brother Farhad revoked clearance for journalist Meredith Reed, President Hassan told Farhad to give her the clearance back. Hassan and his wife Dalia were going through marriage problems, and Omar admitted to Farhad that he was having an affair with Meredith. His brother Farhad tried to convince him not to give into some of President Allison Taylor's demands in regards to their peace treaty. Farhad also encouraged Omar to end his relationship with Reed so that he would not lose his credibility and faith from the Kamistani people. When Reed was taken into custody as a suspect in contact with the assasin, Omar was shocked and convinced that Reed was not part of the plot. When Reed revealed their relationship to CTU director Brian Hastings, Hastings called Hassan, who confirmed the information, but requested it be kept quiet, and implored Hastings to consider the political ramifications if the affair was made public. It was later revealed that Farhad and Davros conspired to have her take the fall, so they could throw CTU New York off their trail. President Hassan survived the assassination attempt when Cole Ortiz drove in front of the motorcade to stop President Hassan's vehicle from crossing a sewer that had a bomb planted underneath it. Hassan was then taken to CTU, where he was briefed on his brother's involvement. He also provided some intelligence to Hastings about nuclear rods Farhad may have been dealing with after trace elements of uranium on Davros' corpse sounded a hazardous materials alarm within CTU. Afterward, he expressed interest to return to the United Nations to continue the peace treaty negotiations. Upon his return to the United Nations Hassan became more paranoid and wary of those around him, reeling from Farhad's betrayal. Hassan authorized a crackdown of opposition within the IRK which resulted in sixty-five top politicians and military officers arrested. He also arrested Jamot, a member of the Kamistani delegation at the UN, and had him sent to the Kamistani Embassy for interrogation only because his cousin was among the opposition members. President Taylor urged Hassan to lay charges against Jamot or release him in order to continue the peace process without controversy, but Hassan rejected the advice. Hassan's head of security Tarin Faroush advised Hassan that Jamot had denied involvement in the assassination attempt, which prompted Hassan to order the arrest of Jamot's family in order to extract a confession. After Tarin refused to do so, Hassan ordered Nabeel to arrest the family. Hassan also became suspicious of Tarin's refusal to arrest the family, and ordered Nabeel to arrest Tarin for interrogation as well. Hassan was then visited by his daughter Kayla Hassan, who demanded him to release Tarin, alleging that he was one of his most trusted men. Hassan argued that so was his brother, Farhad. After Kayla revealed that she was in a relationship with Tarin, Hassan grew more suspicious of Tarin, thinking that his relationship with Kayla would've been a way to get close to him. About an hour later, Hassan was called to a meeting with President Taylor, who informed him that they were closing in on Farhad. Taylor requested Hassan to hand over information on all the intelligence agents he had within the United States so Farhad could identify the ones that had betrayed him upon his capture. Hassan suggested her to surrender Farhad to his custody so IRK agents interrogate him. Taylor refused, stating that she had already given Hassan a great deal of latitude to deal with his own nation. Taylor also advised Hassan of the impending nuclear threat against the United States, initiated by his brother's betrayal. She then threatened military action against Kamistan if the nuclear attack materialized. Hassan then reluctantly complied and told her he would order his acting head of security to hand the files to CTU. Hasssan tried to contact Nabeel, who was transferring Tarin to the IRK embassy. However, when he didn't answer, Hassan grew increasingly worried. He then ordered one of his aides to find Nabeel. After some time, Agent Rahim called Hassan after finding Nabeel, who informed Hassan that Tarin had escaped. Nabeel also told Hassan that he had overheard Tarin talking to Kayla on the phone after locking him and the driver in the trunk. Hassan tried to call Kayla to inform her of the nuclear threat, but she didn't answer. When the other delegates started evacuating the United Nations building, Hassan and his delegation decided to stay until Kayla was found. Hassan then called his wife, Dalia, and told her about the situation, urging her to contact Kayla. Dalia aborted her flight and returned to the United Nations, where Hassan received her. Dalia confronted him on his paranoia, blaming him for Kayla's disappearance. Hassan admitted that he had lost his way and the two embraced. Some time later Jack Bauer called Hassan to inform him that Marcos Al-Zacar had given him information implicating Tarin in the conspiracy against the IRK government. When Dalia finally contacted Kayla, who told her where she was, Hassan relayed that information to Jack. When Jack and Cole Ortiz arrived at the UN, they talked to Hassan and then set up a command center in his suite. Dalia then received a call from Samir Mehran, who asked to talk to the President. Samir, after calling him a traitor to his own nation, gave him an IP address for CTU to view a live stream of Kayla Hassan about to be tortured by Samir, who was wearing a ski mask. Samir demanded Hassan to hand over File 33 in exchange for his daughter's life. After Samir cut communications, Hassan ordered Nabeel to show Jack and CTU File 33. As they looked, Hassan revealed that File 33 was a collection of confidential documents registering the weaknesses in the US nuclear defenses. When Brian Hastings asked him where he had obtained such highly classified information, Hassan revealed that his nation merely did what any nation under threat would do. Jack remarked that he was not ready to hand over such sensible information to Samir, as that would jeopardize the entire nation and asked Hassan to hand over a decoy file instead to buy time. Appearances Day 8 Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:Government officials Category:Living characters